logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
A3 Network
A3 Network is a television channel jointly owned between A3 ltd and . It was known as DIC Network until 2003, where it began to focus on various programming, though the international channels carried the name DIC Network until 2005. The channel was launched in Jetania on 4th April, 1997 before expanding to other regions starting in 1999. The current logo is seen in three different colours; the green logo is for pre-school targeted shows, the yellow logo is for general audience and the red logo is for female-targeted shows. A3 Network's programming ranges from original DIC shows and shows created by A3 ltd. It also includes several shows that are no longer high in demand or getting produced. The Jetanie version has had a rivalry with Z Bop since 2003. Original DIC/A3 programming includes , Stereo Street and . Aquired programming includes , , , and The Werten Show. During the channel's last hour of broadcast in that region each day, a brand called The Night Zone is used. A3 Network is currently Jetania's most popular children's television channel, receiving around 4 million viewers a day. Areas served Current Former Other networks DIC Network 1997-2001 The channel originally launched in 1997 as DIC Network, airing DIC cartoons. 2001-2003, 2001-2005 (international) On 1st October 2001, the Jetanian channel updated to a different logo to stay inline with DIC's new branding. Most international channels adapted it on 19th November that year. A3 Network 2003-2008, 2005-2008 (international) On 14th April 2003, the Jetanian version of DIC Network rebranded as A3 Network. The other versions rebranded to the name throughout 2005. The UK feed was the last feed to adapt the new name, on 5th September 2005. According to BrandSins, DIC Network's rebranding to A3 Network was one of the main reason DIC Entertainment was merged into in 2008. 2008-2013 First seen on the Jetanie channel on 5th May, 2008. The versions in other countries adapted the logo in July or August that year. 2013-2015 The Jetanie channel updated to the new design first, on 10th January, whilst the international channels adapted it throughout May to August. September-November 2015 (international) This logo was created by Lumogo. On 14th September 2015, all international channels updated to a slightly modified logo, which were used for two months only. The Jetanie channel never adapted this logo. 2015-present On 1st September 2015, a new set of A3 logos were revealed. The Jetanie version of the channel was rebranded to the new logo on 2nd October that year. There is also a white logo used in Cezch Republic and Slovakia only. It is used for A3-produced shows. Originaly, there was a blue logo for male-targeted shows, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. It was rumoured the logo was not finished in time for the 2015 rebrand. On 19th March 2016, Steve Freeland stated on Twitter that he was against the Red logo, saying "There is no such thing as "girl shows". Yes, Stereo Street and PowerGem are targeted more towards girls, but that does not mean boys can't watch them!" File:A3 Unused.jpg|The "leaked" unused Blue logo File:A3 Z Bop Mock.jpg|Z Bop mock logo, leaked online File:A3 White.jpg|White logo used in Czech Republic and Slovakia File:A3 Treet.jpg|The Sweet Treets File:A3 Werten.jpg|The Werten Show File:A3 Mushroom.jpg|Mushroom Wars File:A3 Cotoons.jpg|Cotoons File:A3 Dog.jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog File:A3 Blanche.jpg|Blanche File:A3 Yoshi.jpg|Super Mario World File:A3 Robo.jpg|Robokip File:A3 Sonic.jpg|Sonic Underground A3 Night.jpg|Special logo for The Night Zone A3 Christmas.jpg|Logo used for Christmas 2015 A3 Unknown.jpg|This logo was leaked online, purpose unknown Trivia * A3 Network and are the only TV channels in the UK that air shows from DIC. * A3 Network is similar to and ; airing both pre-school targeted shows and regular children programming. * The channel was commercial-free until 2005. * The channel's main breakthroughs are The Sweet Treets and The Werten Show, even though the former has aired on worldwide since 1988 and niether of them are shows produced by the company. * The replacement in Eruowood (Too TV) actually caused controversy and criticism, and caused the channel to lose ratings (-0.10%). * The Czech Republic and Slovakian versions of the channel use a White logo for some of its exclusive programming. * A generic logo for the 2015 rebrand was never made, although many consider the Yellow logo the main logo. Cuts/Changes * The sequence featuring the Cartoon Network logo seen at the end of both Ellen's Acres and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is cut out. * The PBS logo at the end of the credits of Clifford the Big Red Dog is blurred out. * The featured songs from Super Mario World remain. * The Sky 1 logo at the end of early episodes of The Sweet Treets is blurred out. See also * A3 Network/Programming * A3 Network/Idents Category:Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:Eruowood Category:Jetania Category:Television channels in Eruowood Category:Television channels in Jetania Category:Asterisk Category:Soure Category:Tyono Category:Television channels in Soure Category:Television channels in Tyono Category:Defunct in Tyono Category:Viacom Networks Eruowood Category:Viacom Networks Jetania Category:Television in Second Life Category:Second Life Category:Defunct in Second Life Category:Television channels in Ebenia Category:Ebenia Category:A3 Network Category:Cyrumuland Category:Television in Cyrumuland Category:Austimia Category:International television channels Category:Kherbet Category:Television channels in Kherbet